In prior art, different types of tilting trailers are known allowing a person who is alone to load and unload heavy and bulky objects, via the use of a trolley.
For example, in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,828 such a trailer is proposed comprising a drawbar mounted integral with the chassis of the trailer, as well as a system for tilting the chassis. Such a system of tilting comprises a single cable attached to the centre of an axle, controlling the tilting or the lifting of the chassis according to the tension exerted on the cable.
A disadvantage of the known solution is that such a system of tilting can be deteriorated or worn by outside elements (gravel, impacts), of through the positioning and the nature of the cable that is mounted under the chassis of the trailer.
Another disadvantage of the known solution is that as the cable is mounted at the centre of the axle, the latter tends to be deformed when the cable is stretched and a heavy load is positioned on the trailer.
Yet another disadvantage of the known solution is that the management of the tension of the cable must be carried out by an electronic device, which can be improved more than a mechanical device, and which requires electrical power.
Yet another disadvantage of the known solution is that the tension of the cable has to be verified often in order to prevent an untimely tilting of the chassis in particular during driving.
Yet another disadvantage of the known solution is that means of braking must be used in order to slow down the speed at which the lowering of the chassis takes place.
Other techniques presented in the documents US2006/0045693, US2012/0020762, US 2005/0067799, IE 2006/0467 have been developed, however these techniques also have disadvantages similar to those exposed hereinabove. In addition, these techniques are relatively complex to implement and require many modifications to be made to a conventional trailer.